Wireless communication technology has been rapidly developed over the past few decades. One type of fourth generation (4G) wireless communication standards is Long Term Evolution (LTE). LTE defines multiple radio frequency (RF) bands and groups Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access (OFDMA) modulated subcarriers into Resource Blocks (RB) for wireless transmission. Counter-intermodulation products (CIM) originating from the limited linearity of a transmitter's baseband (BB) may cause signal distortion in wireless communication. For example, CIM products may fall into a receiving band and degrade the frequency division duplexing (FDD) performance. CIM products may also fall into protected bands and violate spectral emission requirements.